How It Works
by notacarebear
Summary: Things don't turn out okay for me.  That's not how my life works.  I get something good, and then it's immediately followed by six or seven bad things to balance it out... My life is supposed to suck, okay?  That's how it works.
1. Prologue

How did I end up here? I'm not… I never do this.

Things don't turn out okay for me. That's not how my life works. I get something good, and then it's immediately followed by six or seven bad things to balance it out. I have a good life with Glee and Mercedes, and then my dad has a heart attack. I meet Blaine, who finally makes me feel like I'm not a total freak, and then tall, dark, and stupid chooses to beat me into submission, and steals my first kiss when the beatings don't work. My life is supposed to suck, okay? That's how it works.

So, when I transferred to Dalton Academy, I knew there had to be some sort of catch. I used to stay up nights thinking what the catch could be. _I escape Karofsky… but Blaine is straight. I go to a school without fear of being bullied… but I fail out in the first semester. I get to be close to the guy I like… but Karofsky transfers and I have to deal with him here too._

Day to day, the work is harder, but that can't be the catch. I don't get a solo, but I'm new so that's not a big surprise. _There has to be something…_

"Kurt?" a muffled voice penetrates my thoughts. I blink back to reality, but I almost don't believe it is reality at all. Blaine is lying beneath me on the couch, with his arms wrapped so tightly around me I can feel his heartbeat reverberating throughout my body.

"I'm here," I smile softly.

"Good," he mumbles, shifting a little and drifting back asleep.

He wakes up about once an hour, making sure I'm still here. And, of course, I am.

I snuggle a little closer to him, basking in his scent and the fact that I even have the opportunity to snuggle closer. I honestly can't believe last night even happened.


	2. 24 hours earlier

24 hours earlier…

I don't know what I expected Dalton Academy parties to be like, but I sure as hell did not expect this.

Three feet from me I notice a guy from my chemistry class – I think his name is Richie – sucking face with a girl I've never seen before. There are so many girls here. Where the hell do they come from? It's an all-boys school…

"KURT-MEISTER!" Jamie, a kid from my English class, smiles wide and shoves a drink into my hand. "Glad you could make it!"

The kid is baked like an apple pie.

"Yeah," I nod, trying to make my way away from him, all the while wondering if I should be worried about him spiking the drink he gave me. From the smirk on his face as I walk away, I'd say yes.

I don't know why I even came to this. Mercedes asked me to go to the movies with her. I should be there.

_Stupid, stupid,stupid. Kurt Hummel, you know why you are here, and it's ridiculous. You and Blaine are friends. FRIENDS. Now get your skinny jean-clad behind out of here and go to the movies!_

I really wish I knew how to listen to myself, because all of a sudden I'm taking the stairs – up, not down. _How are we even having a kegger inside the school right now? This is not even real._

I'm fairly certain that I know where my feet are taking me, though I didn't really tell them to go there. Ever since I started here, I have had this strange and powerful ability to always always always say the wrong thing at the worst possible time. Oh, you're having trouble with your homework? Well, I have a dead mom. …Fail. So on about the third day, I took to making my way up to the roof whenever I embarrass myself so much that I feel like I'm about to explode from pure failure. My feet must be used to the route by now.

The closer I get to the roof, the quieter the music becomes. _Why is the music so loud? It's not even good music._

Fucking Karofsky. This is all his fault. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here. _Is that such a bad thing?_

Yes. Yes it is. I want to be there for the glee club. Without me they're one member short. They can't even compete! They need me. Maybe I should go back.

But I can't go back. Dad gave me his honeymoon money to pay for the tuition here. How do I tell him "thanks, but I'm not really feeling it here…"? McKinley, as stupid and hellish as Karofsky made it, was still my home…_is_ still my home. I still don't even know how to fit in here.

I push open the door to the roof, feeling kind of like screaming (or crying). _What am I even doing here?_

And then I catch sight of Blaine, sitting all alone up here, looking out over the parking lot but not really seeing it. _You're falling for him. That's what you're doing here._


End file.
